


you know i wear it well

by starkly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper desperately searches for something to say, and the first thing she blurts out is, “Are those my shoes?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know i wear it well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floodplain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floodplain/gifts).



> Requested by Dee asking for Tony surprising Pepper in lingerie. Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://aleator.tumblr.com/post/91923898589).

Sighing, Pepper thumbs through the messages on her phone as she walks up the stairs to the bedroom. The last several texts had all been from Tony, eagerly encouraging her to come upstairs for a surprise. Knowing Tony, that surprise would be a room full of incredibly messy songbirds or a million rose petals in a failed attempt at a romantic overture to date night.

"Tony," she says with another sigh, pushing open the bedroom door, "what’s so important you had to pull me away from - "

She cuts herself off with a high-pitched squeak, nearly dropping her phone in surprise. She can feel the heat rush to her face, sure she’s blushing hard enough to start a fire, but she can’t help it because her boyfriend is lying on their bed dressed only in lacy red and gold underwear, complete with matching garter belt, stockings, and high heels.

Tony grins at her when she enters the room, looking far less nervous than most normal people in his position would be. “Surprise?”

Pepper desperately searches for something to say, and the first thing she blurts out is, “Are those my shoes?”

Tony’s grin falters for a moment, replying somewhat incredulously, “Do you really think I’d fit in your shoes?”

Now that he mentions it, she realizes he does have a point. Plus, she doesn’t own a pair of red and gold heels that gaudy (at least none she’d bought herself). Still, it’s not her fault she’s so flustered. This is pretty much the  _last_  thing she’d expected when she’d gotten those texts.

Taking a tentative step forward, she lets herself look over Tony again, really taking everything in this time. She hates admitting it because Tony gets so smug when she does, but red and gold really do look good on him. The lace garter and panties sit snug on his waist and hips, hugging his curves nicely, and Pepper has to tear her gaze away before she stares for too long. The stockings are plain black, contrasting nicely with the rest of the outfit, and are held up by thin gold suspenders attached to the garter belt. Tony doesn’t say a word as she moves closer, her gaze trailing down his legs and landing on the bright red pumps with gold detailing.

"Did you shave your legs?" she asks at last, unable to help herself.

"Waxed, but yes," he answers with a shrug, as if that was something he did every day. "Never again, by the way, it took too much time. I admire your dedication to perfectly smooth legs, I really do."

Pepper moves even closer, standing right in front of him now. She’s seen him shirtless plenty of times, of course, but that doesn’t mean she ever gets tired of looking. And his  _arms_ , those muscles…

She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “And is that…body glitter?”

Tony sits up then, sitting at the edge of the mattress and crossing his legs at the knee, and Pepper can’t help watching the flex of his muscles under the stockings. “Are you seriously going to interrogate me about every single thing?”

"I’m sorry, was I supposed to just rip off my clothes and jump into bed with you?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Pepper laughs softly, shaking her head. “You could’ve given me a little warning.”

"And ruin the surprise? No way."

Smiling, Pepper kneels in front of Tony, sliding her hands over his stocking-covered thighs. “You know, if I take my clothes off, you’re going to show me up in the lingerie department.”

Her fingers linger on the lacy stocking border before sliding up to stroke the bare patch of skin between underwear and stocking, and Tony’s breath catches in his throat.

"I actually bought a matching bra too," he babbles a moment later, "but then I thought the bra was too much, you know? So I left it out."

"And the glitter wasn’t?" Pepper says with a smirk, still stroking his legs.

"Look, this was obviously a bad idea, I’ll just put my regular clothes back on - " Tony frowns, trying to pull away from Pepper, but she digs her fingers into his legs, keeping him seated.

"What you’re going to do," she says slowly, hands creeping upwards to rest on Tony’s hips, "is stay here, in that exact outfit, so I can peel it off of you piece by piece."

She slides one hand back down and palms his dick through the panties, grinning up at him. “Or maybe it can all stay on. I haven’t decided yet.”

"You’re the boss," Tony replies, eyes wide as Pepper gropes him more, and she laughs and tugs him down for a kiss.

This was a  _much_  better surprise than birds or flower petals.


End file.
